<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać by piorunianrteci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533042">nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci'>piorunianrteci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, KaiRuki, Kaien best bleach man, Loneliness, Love, Shiba Kaien deserved better, im sorry guys, kuchiki rukia needs a hug, miyako doesnt exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać, za miłość też przyjdzie kiedyś... ❞ </p><p>czyli Kuchiki Rukia boleśnie uświadamia sobie, że nic nie jest dane na stałe. </p><p>[inspirowane coverem "nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać" w wykonaniu dawida podsiadły z męskiego grania 2016]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Shiba Kaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Czasem bywały momenty, w których słońce <em>tamtych dni</em> powracało przed jej powieki, głaskało porcelanową skórę, błądziło opuszkami po żuchwie w przyjemnych pieszczotach. Zapach <em>tamtych dni</em> przyjemnie drażnił nozdrza, wypełniając cały umysł, otaczając drobne ciało goryczą zielonej herbaty, zamykając w objęciach jaśminowych nut, oplatających ramiona i talię niczym wężowy uścisk.</p><p>A ona <em>znów</em> czuła miękką, soczyście zieloną trawę pod palcami, gładką strukturę źdźbeł, łaskoczących drobne, filigranowe dłonie, jej oszałamiającą woń i przede wszystkim tę błogą, idylliczną falę, raz po raz wypełniającą tkanki. Zwiedzającą każdy zakątek krwioobiegu, zupełnie jakby tworzyła złożone kompleksy z hemoglobiną, jakby zastępowała cząsteczki tlenu, tak niezbędnego do życia. Mrowiła tuż pod skórą przyjemnym ciepłem, imitującym <em>jego </em>dotyk, tak nienachalnie zdobiący płótno jej ciała. I nie mogła przestać wyginać warg w rozkosznym uśmiechu, odbijającym się na tafli szafirowych tęczówek, skrzącym eteryczną euforią. Dziecięcą, niezmąconą radością, której źródłem mógł być tylko <em>on.</em></p><p>Trwała w tym niezmiennym mirażu, projekcji rozgrywanej przed oczami, odtwarzanej niczym film zawarty na gładkiej powierzchni negatywu. Podmuchy letniego wiatru tańczyły między hebanowymi kosmykami, unosząc bezwładne pukle, zahaczające o gęste rzęsy. Lawirowały między ich sylwetkami, pogrążonymi w kojącej ciszy, naznaczonej szelestem liści; masowały mięśnie, błąkając się po ciałach otoczonych beztroską lipcowego, słodkiego dnia. Żar lał się z nieba, pot perlił na skórze, spływając wzdłuż kończyn, naznaczając nowe ścieżki na wyrzeźbieniu kręgosłupa, a ciężkie oddechy mieszały się w jedną, koherentną całość. I gdy leniwie rozchylała ociężałe powieki, odkrywała fiołkowe tęczówki, przepełnione bezgraniczną admiracją, widziała tylko <em>jego.</em> <em>Znów </em>były jego szerokie, męskie ramiona, tak wyraźnie kontrastujące z jej filigranową sylwetką; umięśnione plecy napinające się przy najmniejszym ruchu, naznaczone bladymi wypukłościami, będącymi niemym świadectwem stoczonych walk. Były też przydługie, kruczoczarne włosy nonszalancko opadające na kark, rozwichrzone we wszystkie strony, kuszące, by wpleść w nie palce, by pociągać pasmo za pasmem.</p><p>— Pewnie mi nie powiesz, o czym tak namiętnie dumasz. Prawda, Kuchiki?</p><p>Głos. Ciepły, rozbawiony, delikatnie przychrypnięty. Uderzający w najczulsze nuty, wgryzający się w pamięć, zostawiający ślady zębów na duszy. A potem spojrzenie; to przepiękne, morskie spojrzenie okraszone całą paletą emocji, owijających się wokół serca, oplatających je niczym bluszcz. Skrzące zawadiacko, chowając w sobie niemą troskę i niewyrażoną, niezdefiniowaną jeszcze radość. Uwielbiała je, bezgranicznie i bezdennie kochała; ich barwę przywodzącą na myśl przejrzyste, grynszpanowe wody, bezchmurne, wiosenne niebo, by czasem zamienić się w oceaniczne odmęty, w których bezwładnie tonęła, podążała na dno, otoczona falą uczuć skrytych w jego spojrzeniu.</p><p>Zawsze tak było.</p><p>Od pierwszego spotkania, od pierwszej rozmowy i słowa przepadła; absolutnie, całkowicie przepadła w każdym najmniejszym elemencie, składającym się na <em>jego </em>osobę. W wąskich wargach wygiętych w butnym grymasie, mocno ściągniętych brwiach, hardych rysach, niekontrolowanie łagodniejących, gdy tylko spoglądał w jej kierunku. W jego bezpośredniości, tak bezczelnie chwytającej za serce, burzącej mury, dające upragnione poczucie swobody i akceptacji. Bo dla niej, <em>Kuchiki Rukii</em>, siedzący tuż obok mężczyzna, <em>Shiba Kaien </em>był ideałem.</p><p>Prawdziwym uosobieniem ideału, realną, namacalną definicją tego słowa; ze swoim głośno kołaczącym, pospiesznie bijącym sercem, kruczoczarnymi włosami zawieszonymi w nieładzie, onieśmielającym, eterycznym spojrzeniem.</p><p>Był ideałem <em>mężczyzny</em>, nawet pomimo cholerycznego charakteru, tak różnego od jej, jednocześnie tak niedorzecznie ją uzupełniającego, jakby odnalazła zaginione, brakujące elementy układanki. Ideałem <em>przełożonego</em>, stającego za swoim oddziałem aż do końca, służącego radą i wsparciem, przekazującego najważniejsze słowa i życiowe lekcje, a przede wszystkim ideałem <em>wojownika</em>, walczącego bez zawahania, naznaczonego siłą i talentem. Będącego niedoścignionym dla niej wzorem.</p><p>Kobieta potrząsnęła tylko głową, zaciskając mocniej wargi; nie chciała o tym mówić. Nie chciała, by ta niedorzeczna, lecz tak przerażająca, myśl opuściła jej umysł, ozdobiła usta gorzkimi słowami, przepełnionymi paranoją i nieuzasadnionym strachem. Bo choć czuła lodowate macki, coraz mocniej zaciskające się na jej gardle, błądzące bezczelnie po gładkiej skórze, zostawiając to nieprzyjemne, lepkie uczucie, uparcie milczała. Z trudem przełykała ślinę, łapała oddechy, czując, że to <em>zbyt piękne. </em>Zbyt piękne i idylliczne, by mogło być prawdziwe. <em>By mogło trwać wiecznie.</em></p><p>Bo przecież ten przystojny mężczyzna, o magnetycznym, morskim spojrzeniu, <em>jej </em>Shiba Kaien był istnym, niespodziewanym darem od losu; najlepszym, co spotkało ją w życiu, co mogło naznaczyć jej serce miłością. Dlatego to jedno uciążliwe, uwierające nieprzyjemnie pytanie, nieustannie rozbrzmiewało echem w głowie, odbijając się od skroni. Czy w ogóle miała prawo, by ktoś taki jak <em>ona </em>mógł kochać kogoś takiego jak <em>on? </em>Czym zasłużyła na to szczęście, by wymawiał jej imię z taką czcią, spoglądał z niemym zachwytem, dotykał niczym porcelanową lalkę? Nie wiedziała, nie znała odpowiedzi, może nawet bała się ją poznać; bała się, że to coś pokroju magicznej sztuczki, której cały urok znika, gdy tylko odkryjesz sekret. A ona nade wszystko, chciała trwać w swoim utopijnym śnie. Za wszelką cenę. Byle <em>z nim </em>być.</p><p>I nagle, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, instynktownie i odruchowo runęła w jego ramiona; zawsze gotowe, by ją złapać, by ochronić przed całym paskudnym światem. Tak męskie i szerokie, tak kojące swoim ciepłem i dotykiem. Niczym przestraszone dziecko przylgnęła do torsu, mocniej zaciskając uścisk na połach szaty, trzymanych w kruchych, malutkich dłoniach, tak rozpaczliwie łaknąc <em>jego</em> bliskości. Wdychając słodki zapach jaśminu, gorycz zielonej herbaty, którym przesiąkły ich ubrania. I poczuła, jak otacza ją w kokonie bezpieczeństwa, jak roztacza aurę błogości, kojąc każdą fobię, wybuchającą pożarem w umyśle. Gładził drobne plecy w delikatnym geście, zahaczał smukłymi palcami między hebanowymi kosmykami jej włosów, tak leniwie i z czcią namaszczając ją swoim dotykiem.</p><p>— Oi, <em>Rukia</em>. Co się dzieje? — spytał troskliwie, zniżając ton głosu, prawie szepcząc gdzieś przy uchu. I gdy tylko usłyszała sposób, w jaki wypowiedział jej imię, jak miękko brzmiały słowa zawieszone na jego słodkich wargach, uległa. Choć pragnęła pozostawić to w głowie, niczym nierealny miraż, prywatny, koszmar mącący spokój, zbyt wstydliwy, by został wyartykułowany, Kuchiki pękła.</p><p>— Nie chcę cię stracić. Nigdy — wycharczała, zdławionym od łez głosem, a przeszywający smutek, niekontrolowane przerażenie majaczyło w jej tonie. I poczuła, jak mężczyzna cały drży, dygota w miarowych ruchach, by wreszcie wybuchnąć tym ciepłym, szczerym śmiechem, otulającym serce brunetki. Ciężkie, lecz rozbawione, westchnienie uciekło spomiędzy warg, a on sam zmusił ją, by na niego spojrzała.</p><p>— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — powiedział poważnie, choć uśmiech majaczył na ustach, odbijał się echem w morskiej tafli. — Jesteś na mnie skazana, <em>na wieczność. </em>Bo wiesz, że <em>kapitan Kaien </em>nie zostawia swoich podwładnych, co nie, <em>Kuchiki</em>?</p><p>Och, jakże on się pomylił. W jak ogromnym był błędzie.</p><p>Czasami wracały do niej <em>tamte </em>bezsenne noce; okraszone słodkim zapachem jej pościeli, otulającej nagie ciała, splecione w wężowym uścisku. Słony smak potu lawirujący po rozgrzanej skórze, rozszerzone źrenice, ciężkie oddechy mieszające się w jeden. <em>Znów </em>słyszała tumult jego serca, swojego serca, tworzących koherentną melodię, odbijającą się echem w kakofonii westchnień. Raz jeszcze tonęła w lawinie lubieżnych pocałunków, w bezwstydnym dotyku dużych dłoni, zwiedzających żebra i talię, prawie wypalających ślady na bladej, porcelanowej skórze. Były ich wargi, mimowolnie rozchylone, odnajdujące się w rytmicznych ruchach, zmysłowe spojrzenia zawieszone między nimi i ta nieopisana, oszałamiająca chęć bliskości. Zatarcia granic, stania się jednością, scalenia w najprawdziwszym akcie stworzenia.</p><p>Później parne, upalne noce niknęły w promieniach brzasku, zacierając się w brzoskwiniowym niebie i były <em>te </em>leniwe poranki; głowa na jego torsie, ramię owinięte wokół jej drobnego, filigranowego ciała, skóra przy skórze. Rozczochrane w nieładzie włosy, zaspane tęczówki wciąż zamglone frenetycznym upojeniem, czerwone ślady zdobiące płótno ich ciał. <em>Znów </em>błogostan, kojąca aura zamykająca ich niczym w bańce, ochraniającej przed paskudną rzeczywistością. Był tylko on, jego miękkie wargi na jej i miłosne wyznania szeptane z czcią. Obietnice wieczności.</p><p>A potem uderzało w Rukię to przeklęte, gorzkie niespełnienie. Rzeczywistość, która policzkowała ją boleśnie, wymierzała bezczelne ciosy wprost w wątrobę, przypominając o <em>grzechu. </em>O najcięższym, niewybaczalnym czynie, plamiącym duszę, rozrywającym serce na pożółkłych kłach prawdy, odbierającym człowieczeństwo.</p><p>Bo w swoich szafirowych oczach przestała być człowiekiem w momencie, gdy jej katana przebiła bezwładne ciało na wylot. Gdy <em>jego </em>krew upiornie ozdobiła blade ze strachu policzki, spływała po dłoniach, wzdłuż przedramion, wsiąkając cicho w czarną szatę. Czuła jej ciepło, metaliczny posmak kropel, zahaczających o wargi; czuła jego charczący, słabnący oddech, drażniący skórę, ostatni skurcz mięśni, chwytających ją w uścisku.</p><p>A ona była sparaliżowana. Sparaliżowana tym śmiertelnym przerażeniem, lodowatym strachem, rozlewającym się po ciele, wypełniającym każdy zakamarek. Zaglądającym do umysłu, wyciągającym niechciane, najstraszniejsze wizje, stające się koszmarną rzeczywistością na jej oczach. Rozszerzone, rozdygotane źrenice błagały niemo o pomoc, o cofnięcie czasu, o <em>cokolwiek</em>, co mogłoby uratować jego cenne życie, ledwie tlące się przy jej szalenie kołaczącym sercu. Jednak nie mogła nic zrobić, tkwiąc w tej beznadziei, bezsilności, łamiącej kości, rozdzierającym atomy w cząstki molekularne, otaczającej ciało falą bezgranicznego, nieskończonego cierpienia. Cierpienia, wybuchającego na nowo, gdy jego słabe, ledwie słyszalne słowa, dosięgły jej umysłu.</p><p>— Dzięki, Kuchiki. Dzięki tobie... mogę zostawić tutaj swoje serce.</p><p>Gwałtownie rozchyliła powieki, czując, jak z trudem łapie kolejne oddechy, jak brakuje jej tlenu, choć znajdowała się na zewnątrz. <em>Znów </em>ten ogromny ciężar wyrzutów sumienia, tego jednego grzechu, spoczywający na ramionach; tak dławiący w swej goryczy, ciągnący na samo dno oceanu rozpaczy. Jak na ironię, niczym w krzywym zwierciadle, słońce bezczelnie muskało jej skórę, gładziło powieki, osuszało łzy, ciągnące się strumieniami wzdłuż policzków. Soczyście zielone liście szumiały w oddali, trawa oślepiała intensywnością, a bezchmurne niebo wyjątkowo raniło swoim pięknem. Bo dlaczego? Dlaczego ten <em>pierdolony świat </em>miał czelność żyć dalej? Trwać dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic?</p><p>Dlaczego wraz z jego śmiercią nie stanął? Nie runął w nicości, obrócił się w pył, tak jak powinien. Na litość, przecież to było niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, by przetrwał to, co powinno być jego końcem. A jednak, była tu. Wciąż, nieustannie, niezmiennie. Tak <em>obrzydliwie </em>żywa i samotna.</p><p>I tylko jedna myśl wypełniała jej głowę, rozrastała się w przestrzeni, odbijając się gorzkim echem. Nie chciała tego; nie chciała dłużej trwać, wegetować w tej paskudnej, bolesnej rzeczywistości <em>bez niego. </em>Bez kąśliwego uśmiechu, zdobiącego rozkoszne wargi, bez spojrzenia przepełnionego dumą, gdy stawała się coraz lepsza, bez kojącego dotyku, ciepła i zapachu.</p><p>
  <em>Bez jego miłości.</em>
</p><p>Raz jeszcze zerknęła na kamienny nagrobek, naznaczony jego imieniem niczym klątwą. Raz jeszcze jej serce ścisnęło się w niemocy i żalu, łzy napłynęły do oczu, a na wargach kobiety majaczyło jedno pytanie. Czym był ten cały <em>pieprzony</em> honor w porównaniu do życia? Nie chciała zrozumieć.</p><p>Słone krople znów wyżłobiły smutek w rysach jej twarzy, naznaczyły ją bólem i bezsilnością; najpierw spomiędzy warg uciekł jęk. Cichy, będący nieodłączną częścią szlochu, by później przeistoczyć się w krzyk. Rozdzierający serce wrzask, drapiący w gardle, pieczący w płucach, przepełniony najprawdziwszą rozpaczą, palącą w samym środku trzewi. Podszyty poczuciem niesprawiedliwości, goryczą i wyrzutami sumienia, owiniętymi wokół szyi niczym stryczek, błagający o spełnienie.</p><p>A potem dotarła do niej rzeczywistość. Prawda, od której tak zawzięcie uciekała, której się przeraźliwie bała, trzymana w najgłębszych szufladach umysłu, skryta w ostatniej warstwie duszy. I gdy tylko przeszłość spotkała teraźniejszość, połączyła urywki filmu zapisanego na negatywie, zamarła w bezruchu. Głos uwiązł w gardle, ciało zawisło w stagnacji, a w głowie było tylko jedno. Jedno zdanie, już na zawsze wyryte w jej sercu.</p><p>
  <em>Nic nie może przecież wiecznie trwać; co zesłał los, trzeba będzie stracić.</em>
</p><p>A ona utraciła go bezpowrotnie. I za swą miłość zapłaciła najwyższą, możliwą cenę. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>